Ámame como te amo a ti
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Por más que Hinata quisiera negarlo y ocultarlo, ella seguía amando a Naruto. Incluso cuando Naruto era el futuro esposo de su mejor amiga Sakura. [Naruto & Hinata]
1. Golpe del destino

Este nuevo fic se titula: **Ámame como te amo a ti**, y es de la pareja de Naruto & Hinata por más que se vea que no es asi. Recuerden que amo, amo el NaruHina.

¡Y nada me hará cambiar eso!

Lo tuve que borrar porque no me gusto como me quedo, asi que espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

¡Que yo que quisiera que fuera para mi solita!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ámame como te amo a ti**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

Golpe del destino

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que hizo al levantarse de la cama una vez que los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, fue abrir por completo las ventanas y dejar que la fresca brisa asi como los armoniosos rayos del sol entraran por completo a su alcoba.

Sonrió al ver que el día era hermoso, le encantaba la temporada de primavera al sentir una vibra completamente diferente.

Fue al baño para asi echarse un poco de agua en su cara y asi llenar la bañera. Tenía tiempo de relajarse un poco antes de comenzar su trabajo.

—Muy bien, veamos que tenemos el día de hoy –murmuro caminando hasta su mesita de noche y sacar su tan fiel agenda; su cabello era negro y largo, con destellos azulados, ojos color perla como dos lunas llenas y piel clara.

Leyó con cuidado los asuntos pendientes que tenía, después de todo, su trabajo lo adoraba tanto que quería que todo saliese bajo control y que nada fallara.

Porque para ella ser organizadora de bodas era algo demasiado serio, tanto que había renunciado a ser la heredera de la cadena de hoteles que su familia tenía, dándole el lugar a su querido primo que se lo merecía más que nadie.

Sin duda al tomar aquella decisión, se había ganado el odio de su Padre, y aunque le doliera, ella había decidido su vida.

Cerró la agenda mientras suspiraba y se daba cuenta que lo primero que debía de hacer era acompañar a su mejor amiga, Sakura, para asi elegir el vestido que usaría para el día de su boda.

Le daba mucha felicidad que por fin Sakura se fuese a casar, que por fin había escogido el hombre ideal para compartir su vida con él. Era consciente que la vida de su amiga, como la de ella misma, en cuestión del tema del amor, no había sido una experiencia de la cual podría contar sin sentir tristeza ni dolor, sin embargo, al saber que Sakura por fin había superado lo que años atrás había considerado un mal sabor de boca, debía de tener la mentalidad de que todo se superaba.

Y debía de hacer lo mismo.

—Si claro… lo malo de todo es que me da… miedo –se contestó Hinata a sí misma, dejándose caer en el colchón y mirar al techo.

Ya tenía alrededor de 25 años, y como toda mujer de su edad debía de empezar a buscar pretendientes, para después casarse y formar una familia.

Pero para ella eso no le daba tanta emoción como a todas, no al saber que durante su pasado lo único que había provocado había sido dolor por sus decisiones, como por ejemplo haber dañado a alguien que ni si quiera se lo merecía, y que además de todo, ella misma también había sido dañada por sus tontas decisiones de chica de 17 años.

Y se culpaba por aquello. Por eso había decidido una cosa.

—No me voy a volver a enamorar, nunca más –asintió a todo lo que decía, colocándose de pie y caminando a la bañera.

Era hora de comenzar un nuevo día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gruñó totalmente molesto al sentir los molestos rayos del sol en su cara.

¿Qué acaso el sol no podía molestar a otro?, tenía mucho sueño y no quería levantarse, no quería trabajar ese día ni andar recibiendo las quejas de su prima Karin, que siempre se quejaba de su novio, su amigo-rival, Sasuke.

Ya estaba tan cabreado de la cabeza por tanta queja que hasta los problemas que el par de "tortolitos" tenían, los pensaba a cada momento.

Le estaba haciendo mucho daño ser el consejero de Karin.

Y para acabarla de amolar, su móvil comenzó a sonar una y otra vez.

¡¿Qué no lo podían dejar 5 minutos dormir en paz?!

—¡¿Bueno?! –contesto en tono brusco, sin despegar su cabeza de la almohada; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul claro como el mismo cielo y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

—¡¿Por qué me gritas, baka?! –escuchó al otro lado, y él abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido al reconocer que era a su futura esposa a la que le había gritado.

De inmediato, la mitad de su rostro se tornó azul por el miedo.

—¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan!... –y como resorte, Naruto se sentó en la cama, sin ningún rastró de su sueño, rascándose su cabello nerviosamente, esperando que su novia no estuviese enfadada.

Lo primero del día que no quería recibir era regaños por su parte.

Con su Madre ya tenía suficiente.

—¡Si, soy yo! –contesto la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

—L-Lo siento, no… no me fijé que eras tú –trató de justificarse, pero Naruto más que nadie sabía que con su novia eso no funcionaba.

—Apuesto a que apenas te has levantado, ¿no? –le pregunto.

Él se sonrojo.

Su novia había acertado.

—… etto… si… jeje, es que… bueno, tuve mucho trabajo el día de ayer, y el maldito del teme de Sasuke no me ayudo para nada, ¡y ni te digo de Menma! –gruñó al recordar a su hermano —, solo se pasa a la editorial cuando a su billetera la hace falta dinero.

—Sí, eso me los has dicho tantas veces, aun no conozco a tu hermano y créeme que ya lo odio –ambos rieron por lo que su novia le decía al otro lado —, etto… bueno, llamaba solo para decirte… si… lo de la cena…

—¿Hm? ¿La cena? –hizo memoria, a lo que la mujer del otro lado da la línea suspiro y pidió paciencia con su novio.

—¡La cena para anunciar a nuestros Padres de nuestro compromiso! –Naruto se tuvo que quitar el móvil de su oreja para asi no quedar sordo de por vida.

Amaba a Sakura, pero también le daba mucho, mucho miedo.

—Ah sí, tranquila, mis Padres regresaron hace dos días de sus vacaciones, y están ya enterados de lo de la cena, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—¡Qué bien!, solo espero que no te moleste que tenga que llevar a algunas amigas.

—¡Claro que no!, no serás la única que llevarás a amigos.

—¡Por eso te quiero!, en fin, que tengas un buen día y nos veremos esta noche. Cuídate.

—Tú igual.

Corto la llamada.

Nuevamente se dejó caer en su cama.

Aun no se lo creía… se iba a casar.

Después de estar tantos años entre las sombras sin querer abrir su corazón a nadie, por fin contraería matrimonio con una mujer.

Una mujer diferente de la que le había provocado tanto dolor.

Había sufrido, sí, pero ya era hora de comenzar desde cero, sin embargo, él no comprendía porque razón no se sentía tan seguro al tomar esa decisión.

Llevaban varios años de novios, Sakura era una linda mujer, tenía su carácter, un fuerte carácter a decir verdad, pero con habilidades y defectos, la quería.

Pero le era tan raro no sentir emoción al saber que se casaría.

—Seguramente deben ser los nervios –trató de convencerse.

No le dio tantas vueltas al asunto y decidió levantarse, pues los regaños y gritos de Sakura habían tenido el poder de despertarlo y espantarle el sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Ya te vas?

Rodó sus ojos con fastidio por esa tonta pregunta.

¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo obvio?

—Es lo obvio –se limitó a contestar mientras se colocaba su cinturón y tomaba su camisa para empezar a abrocharla.

Entendía que esa mujer a pesar de ser linda y hermosa, y de tener un buen cuerpo, era muy obsesiva, no entendía porque siempre era tan melosa con él si sabía a la perfección que entre ellos nada habría más que solamente sexo, un rato divertido.

Porque las relaciones no eran para él.

No, claro que no.

Él no era de una sola mujer.

—Menma-kun, eres muy malo conmigo, ¿Por qué no te quedas? –le pregunto utilizando un tono lastimero mientras se pasaba sus manos por el cuello de su amante y rozaba su desnudo cuerpo con la espalda de él.

Lo único que provoco fue que él sonriera.

—Shion, Shion, Shion… en verdad que eres muy molesta, ahora entiendo porque mi hermanito no se fijó en ti –comento, y en tan solo un segundo la mujer se despegó de su espalda como si fuese la misma peste; su cabello era de tono negro y alborotado, ojos color azul intenso como el zafiro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en sus mejillas muy marcadas —, además tengo cosas que hacer.

Se puso de pie una vez que su camisa estaba en perfecto orden y tomo su abrigo, antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Eres un maldito, Namikaze Menma! –le gritó como loca, lanzándole de paso una lámpara que impacto con la pared de su habitación.

—Wow, que puntería, casi me da –se burló más de la mujer, consiguiendo su furia, pero el peli negro solo sonrió de manera arrogante —, ya Shion, deja de hacerte la ofendida, ya más tarde me estarás buscando para darte lo que tanto a ti te gusta –comento antes de cerrar la puerta de la recamara y que una pieza de porcelana impactara con su rostro.

—¡Te odio!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De nuevo la puerta sonó.

Odiaba cuando la gente molesta no entendía que a él no le gustaba que lo visitaran a esas horas del día.

¡Kami-sama, eran las 7:00 de la mañana!

—Ya voy –le gruñó a el que estuviese tocando la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se puso su camisa sin abrochar y camino descalzo por los pasillos de su departamento. Cualquiera que estuviese allá fuera iba a saber de su humor.

—¿Quién…? –ni si quiera abrió la puerta un milímetros cuando unos brazos lo atraparon como pulpo a su cena.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por el repentino gesto y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. ¡¿Esa chica quien se creía…?!

—¡Sasu-chan! –¿Sasu-chan?, ese nombre solo se lo había dicho su Madre y su querida prima…

—¿Matsuri? –se alejó a la chica un par de centímetros para confirmar sus sospechas.

Si, era su querida prima.

—¡Claro que soy yo! –le contesto cantarina como siempre, con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios mientras le miraba; su cabello era de tono castaño y corto, ojos de color negro como la misma tinta de escribir y piel clara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con un tono de voz hosco pero con una sonrisa ligera por ver a su prima después de tantos años, precisamente desde que habían ido a la universidad; su cabello era negro y un rebelde, ojos de color negro como el carbón y piel un poco pálida.

Le sonrió a su primo.

—¿Qué mi tía Mikoto no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme, que?

—Me quedaré a vivir contigo un tiempo –le contesto, cerrando la puerta y dejando a un lado sus maletas de viaje.

—¿Conmigo? –pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. No era que le molestara que su prima viviera con él un tiempo, para eso era la familia, pero… ¿Por qué su Madre no le había dicho nada?

—¿E-Estas molesto? –no quería serle una molestia.

—¿Hmp?, no, claro que no, es solo que… Mamá nunca me dio el aviso… pero descuida –le en tono normal, a lo que Matsuri solo sonrió, sin embargo, se sonrojo un poco al ver a su primo con esa camisa abierta dejando ver su bien trabajado torso.

Bajo su mirada con el rostro rojo.

—¿Hum? ¿Matsuri? –pregunto al verla tan apagada.

—¡E-Estoy bien, jeje! –contesto sin mirarlo a la cara, y caminando a otro lugar que le impidiera ver el pecho de su primo —, etto… ¿P-Puedo utilizar tu baño?, es que… el vuelo fue muy largo y…

—Claro, al fondo a la izquierda –contesto caminando a la cocina.

—¡Gracias!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Negó con su cabeza mientras que una venita se formaba en su sien.

Estúpido.

Estúpida TV.

Estúpidos reporteros.

Estúpidas fans.

¡Ah ya los odiaba!

—Tranquilo Gaara, no todo está mal –su hermano mayor y representante trato de calmarlo, pero lo único que logro fue su sangre hirviera como la misma lava del mismísimo infierno.

¿Qué no todo estaba mal?

¡¿Qué no todo estaba mal?!

¡Su reputación como jugador de soccer profesional se estaba viniendo abajo!

—Será mejor que me digas otra cosa –masculló entre dientes mientras apagaba la TV, no quería seguir mirando las miles de tonterías que se decían en su contra.

Todo era mentira, porque él ni en ningún momento le había prometida a esa chiquilla casarse, ni nada de las tonterías que había dicho a público abierto en ese maldito programa que su antigua ex, Yukunoma Sari, llevaba a cabo.

—Descuida, trataré que todo este mal entendido sea visto como una farsa –le animó, tratando que esa cara de seriedad y furia de su hermano se esfumara; su cabello era de tono café oscuro y un poco alborotado, ojos de color negro y piel un poco morena —, solo necesito llamarle a Baki y listo.

—Haz lo que sea para arreglar esto, Kankuro, no quiero que al salir una manifestación este en mi jardín ni que los malditos paparazzi me estén haciendo sus jodidas preguntas –era calmado, pero esa tonta información que había leído le había calentado la cabeza, si, de furia y cólera que se estaba conteniendo para no explotar en aquellos momentos; su cabello era de rojizo como las llamas del fuego, ojos color aguamarina enmarcados por un contorno negro y piel pálida pero sin exagerar.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo –le dijo Kankuro antes de salir de la oficina en donde ambos se encontraban.

—Ah… esta vida es más difícil cada día… –murmuro el pelirrojo una vez que se encontraba a solas, cerrando sus ojos e intentando relajarse al saber que los próximos días su vida como deportista estaría un poco estresada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerró su puerta con cuidado y se colocó mejor su bolso. Miro hacía más adelante en donde las puertas de sus demás vecinos aún se encontraban cerradas.

Y eso la alegró al saber que con una vecina en particular no se llevaba tan bien desde que se había mudado a aquel edificio, que bien podría ser uno de los más elegantes y con una buena ubicación, pero que sus habitantes tenían muy malos modales.

—Andando, no quiero toparme con Shion –murmuro la ojiperla, caminando directamente hacía el ascensor, oprimiendo el botón.

Y en eso su celular comenzó a sonar.

Lo sacó del bolsillo de su torero de tono negro y leyó el nombre de quien la llamaba, era Sakura por lo que sonrió.

—Hola –saludo con tono calmado siempre y con una ligera sonrisa entre sus labios.

—¡Hina, Hola!... ¿te desperté?

—No, para nada, ¿Por qué?

—Es que bueno, quería avisarte que hay un cambio de planes.

—¿Cambio? –pregunto Hinata entrando al ascensor una vez que este ya había llegado.

—Sí, verás, como hace apenas unos días los Padres de mi prometido acaban de llegar de unas vacaciones en el Caribe, ambos queremos avisarles sobre nuestro compromiso… es que… nuestros Padres aun no lo saben –le dijo su amiga al otro lado, riendo nerviosamente, lo que a Hinata solo pudo suspirar.

Pero sabía que Sakura era asi.

—No puedo creerlo. Ya tienes todo casi listo para la boda y se te olvido hacer lo más importante, avisarles a tus Padres sobre tu compromiso.

—Ya Mamá –ser burlo del otro lado —, sé que fue un error pequeño, pero es que su familia en ocasiones es un poco extraña.

—¿Extraña?

—Si… tuve el gusto de conocer a sus Padres hacía unos meses atrás… pero, siendo sincera, la que me dio más miedo fue su Madre –río divertida ante el tono de su amiga —. ¡En serio! ¡Te lo juro!

—Debes de saber que la mayoría de las suegras son asi, tendrás que irte acostumbrando y ganártela –comento oprimiendo uno de los tantos botones.

—Oh si, ya me lo he dicho, y esta Ino-cerda también, pero de tan solo imaginármela, me da escalofríos.

—Tranquila, solo recuerda sonreír y respirar –le aconsejo.

—Si… pero ese no es el asunto, quiero que vengas con Ino y con las demás para buscar un lindo vestido que llevarme esta noche, he tenido tanto trabajo en el hospital que Tsunade-sama solo me ha dado unos pocos días de descanso.

—Está bien, estaré ahí en menos de 30 minutos, ¿te parece?

—Claro, no tardes, te veré aquí, adiós –cortó la llamada.

Y en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se iban a cerrar, alguien llegó de último momento y entró.

—Diablos, esa mujer tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, ahora entiendo porque muchos le temen –se dijo sin percatarse de que no estaba solo. Se acomodó mejor su abrigo y se alboroto un poco sus cabellos.

Suspiro y desvió su mirada, recordaría que esa sería la última que se acostaría con Shion, después de todo, había más mujeres.

Y ahí encontró su próxima víctima.

—_"Linda" _–pensó para sus adentros Menma al observar a la peli negra que se encontraba más ocupada en leer una agenda que en prestar atención a su alrededor.

Con descaro más que nada, la observo de los pies hasta la cabeza, deleitándose con sus curvas y con el color de su piel.

Justo le iba a decir un piropo de esos que se había aprendido, cuando sintió su móvil sonar.

Gruñó mientras sacaba el condenado aparato para ver.

No pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver que era su Madre.

—_"Genial" _–pensó —. Buenos días para mi querida y hermosa Madre –sabía que ese no era un buen comienzo, pero en verdad no quería hacerla enfadar.

Estaba seguro que su hermano "querido" les habría dicho a sus Padres sobre su irresponsabilidad con la editorial de la familia.

—¡Que mi querida ni hermosa Madre! ¡Namikaze Menma, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme! –incluso los gritos del teléfono llamaron la atención de Hinata que miro al a Menma que rodaba sus ojos con fastidio, teniendo alejado el móvil de su oreja para asi no quedar sordo.

—Y lo haré, pero no por ahora Mamá, Kami, es tan temprano y tú con mal humor –masculló entre dientes —, _"seguramente esta asi por la menopausia" _

—¡¿Y cómo no quieres que esté con este humor, eh?! ¡Ni creas que estoy contenta con lo que has hecho!... Ay… Menma, si fueras un poco como Naruto…

—Si vas a empezar, de una vez te digo que no ando con ánimo, Mamá –murmuro con tono de voz glacial.

No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que su hermano era y lo que él no.

—No lo digo para que te enfades, simplemente lo digo para que te des cuenta que necesitas madurar –le dijo en tono calmado su Madre, a lo que Menma solo suspiro.

Que bipolar era su Madre en ocasiones, primero andaba enfadada y luego calmada, riendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Si… madurar, en fin, te veré luego Mamá…

—¡No te atrevas a colgar todavía!, tengo algo que decirte –no pudo evitar bufar —, hoy en la noche quiero que vengas a casa.

—¿A casa? ¿A que debo el honor? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Voy a ignorar eso. Lo que quiero que hagas es que vengas, tu hermano hoy nos anunciará algo y quiero que la familia este presente, ¡y pobre de ti si no vienes, Menma!

—Lo haré, tranquila. No entiendo cómo es que Papá te soporta… –se burló una vez más.

—Yo también te quiero hijo mío, por eso cuando llegues te daré una cálida bienvenida.

Tragó saliva. Ok, se había pasado.

—Eh… si, los… veré en la noche –cortó la llamada, sintiéndose a salvo —, Kami, las Madres sí que son manipuladoras –murmuro Menma cerrando sus ojos.

—Sí, pero aun asi no podemos evitar amarlas. ¿O sí? –pregunto Hinata, haciendo que el Namikaze la mirará.

Ella se sonrojo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención meterme en donde no debía… –murmuro un poco incómoda al sentir la mirada de él.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, lo que ha dicho es la pura verdad –dijo con cortesía, llamando la atención de la ojiperla.

Le sonrió al peli negro, sin embargo al verlo más detalladamente su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente.

—_"S-Se parece a… a…" _–se quedó pensando frunciendo un poco su ceño, a lo que Menma de cierta manera le incómodo.

—¿Sucede algo señorita? –le pregunto.

—… etto… no… nada… –y para su fortuna, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron —, con… con permiso.

Se ajustó bien su bolso y salió apresuradamente. No le gustaba como su corazón estaba reaccionando, no era él, no lo era, solo era coincidencia.

—Oiga… –intento detenerla, sintiendo cierta frustración de ni si quiera saber su nombre y ni haberla invitado a desayunar, como comúnmente hacía.

Bufo un poco enfadado consigo mismo y con la llamada de su Madre por haberlo irrumpido.

Sin embargo, justo antes de salir, observo cierto objeto abandonado cerca de las puertas del ascensor. Lo tomo con cuidado para notar que era aquello con que esa hermosa mujer estaba leyendo.

Sonrió de manera zorruna.

—Hinata… su nombre es Hinata. Lindo nombre para linda mujer –murmuro Menma leyendo el nombre y unas cuantas cosas que a él sin duda le ayudarían. Y lo que más le gustaba era saber que ya sabía dónde vivía —, asi que es vecina de la molesta de Shion. Interesante.

Con un plan en mente, se guardó la agenda en su abrigo y salió del ascensor.

Vaya que la suerte estaba de su lado ese día.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Tendré los siguientes capítulos listos para los siguientes días si no me salen sorpresitas de por medio.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leeremos en la otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

¡Misao-chan se los agradecerá!


	2. Inesperado

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ámame como te amo a ti**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**2do capítulo**

Inesperado

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó con mucha prisa por las calles de Tokio, sin dejar de mirar el cielo y con una mano en su pecho. Trataba que los ritmos de su corazón se calmaran y dejarán de palpitarle una y otra vez.

No se podía quitar de su mente el rostro del joven con quien se topó en el ascensor antes de salir.

Negó con su cabeza varias veces, tratando de borrar todos aquellos pensamientos y tener como prioridad llegar temprano a donde Sakura la había citado, únicamente eso.

—S-Solo debe de ser coincidencia. N-Nada más –balbuceó la ojiperla, cerrando por un momento los ojos, alejando de sus pensamientos los errores de su ayer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le dio un golpe al volante completamente enfadado por caer en el tráfico, sin duda ese día no era su día. Si había una de las cosas que detestaba de la ciudad eran las famosas horas pico, por esa razón prefería pasar tiempo lejos de la ciudad, como la playa, uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Sonrió al pensar en la playa, cuanto deseaba poder caminar entre la arena, sentir su calidez y suavidad, asi como escuchar las olas del mar chocar con las rocas y sentir la brisa marina en su rostro.

Pero por el momento se encontraba dentro de su Mustang color negro y entre un mar de autos de lujo.

Totalmente fastidiado y a sabiendas que llegaría tarde, se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento, esperando "pacientemente" a que la larga fila avanzara.

—Veamos que hay –masculló prendiendo el radio, esperando asi distraerse tan si quiera un poco.

**—… y no se pueden perder la información acerca del amorío de la famosa estrella de soccer de los tiempos, Sabaku No Gaara con una jovencita de 16 años que está completamente segura que el jugador le ha propuesto matrimonio y dice estar completamente enamorado. ¿Será verdad?, no se lo pierdan. En unos minutos más. Ya regresamos…**

Ante lo que la radio decía, él no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus amigos entre aquella noticia.

—¿Amorío? –se preguntó el rubio parpadeando un par de veces, para después fruncir el ceño ante tales tonterías. Conocía a su amigo desde la infancia, y sabía a la perfección que Gaara no era de aquellos que se metían en problemas, y mucho menos por una chiquilla de 16 años, era demasiado serio para las relaciones.

Tal como él lo había sido.

El tema del amor no había sido de gran agrado para él, no después de haber probado lo que sin duda había sido un trago amargo de la vida, que a pesar de que el tiempo había transcurrido, en su memoria, y a pesar de querer negarse y engañarse asimismo, también en su corazón, las heridas aun no lograban cicatrizarse.

—No cuando te amé de verdad… –mascullo Naruto con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando más al escuchar como las bocinas de otros conductores sonaban una y otra vez, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

Negó un par de veces por estar pensando en aquellas cosas. No debía de hacerlo, no debía de remover lo que ya se encontraba enterrado como una tumba.

_Porque remover el pasado para él era… **volver a sufrir**_

_—L-Lo siento… pero… no puedo._

_Sintió como su corazón comenzaba quebrarse ante sus palabras, asi como su alma moría desde su interior, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor ante tales palabras._

_La miró intensamente, queriendo decirle algo, moverse, o hacer lo que fuese, pero su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba._

_—D-De verdad… lo siento._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Uy, ¿y esa sonrisa de tonto?

Ignoro de buena voluntad el comentario de uno de sus amigos, pasándolo de largo y abriendo las puertas de par en par de la empresa que tarde o temprano sería suya.

—No. Hoy no me molestarás con tus comentarios estúpidos, Suigetsu –le dijo Menma, sonriendo arrogantemente, siendo seguido de su amigo que le miraba divertido.

—Tuvo que ser realmente algo bueno para ponerte de tan buen humor… ¿o es acaso que acostarse con Shion ha sido una de tus mejores experiencias? –pregunto él, sonriendo burlonamente al ver de esa manera en particular a su amigo, y más cuando este no se irritaba con sus comentarios.

—Pues… si, fue algo bueno que paso. Y no me recuerdes a Shion –comento el ojiazul, pasando por la recepción en la editorial Uzumaki, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las féminas del lugar, que suspiraban como enamoradas por el segundo heredero de la fortuna Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Arqueó sus cejas ante la confesión.

—¿Lo cual es…?

—Que ya encontré una nueva víctima a que añadir a mi lista… –canturreó el peli negro, terminando de firmar algunos papeles que la recepcionista le entregaba. Le guiñó el ojo dejándola sonrojada y empezó a caminar.

—¿Nueva víctima?, regularmente siempre sueles decirlo con muy poco entusiasmo. Me da a entender que la chica es...

—Muy diferente. Eso te lo aseguro –comento Menma, sacando de su saco la agenda que había recogido del ascensor cuando la hermosa peli azul salió de este.

Sonrió al tener la maravillosa suerte de su lado y una oportunidad de poder conquistar a ese ángel que afortunadamente se había topado en su camino.

Las mujeres para él eran algo necesario. No podía resistir sin tener a la mayoría besando el piso por donde él caminaba; todas las que quisiera caían ante sus pies.

Y estaba plenamente seguro que Hinata no sería la excepción.

**_Cuan equivocado se encontraba_**

—¿Robaste su agenda? –pregunto él, oprimiendo uno de los botones del ascensor y mirándole un poco interesado. Menma solamente río.

—Claro que no. Se le cayó por accidente, y tengo en mente regresársela –le dijo, abriéndola y leyéndola un poco —, todos sus datos vienen aquí, su nombre es Hinata, su apellido no está pero con saber su nombre me basta… trabaja como organizadora de bodas… es soltera… –una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios —, es increíblemente atractiva, tiene una voz ensueño y apuesto a mi motocicleta que aún es virgen…

—Wow, encontrar una virgen en esta ciudad es como sacarse la lotería –murmuro con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja; su cabello era de tono blanco y un poco largo, ojos color purpuras y piel clara.

—Asi es; y con gusto estaré encantado de ser yo quien le de ese tipo de clases –murmuro con sus ojos brillando ante su plan, que él estaba más que seguro que saldría funcionando.

Nada podía salir mal.

¿O sí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hmp… ¿no crees que sea algo pronto? –pregunto él, tomando su café tranquilamente y con la mirada fija en su prima.

Ella solamente le sonrió.

—Claro que no. Amo a Haku, no tengo porque tener dudas –le respondió siempre tan segura como siempre, y sonriente. Sasuke simplemente bufó al saber que por más que él, o Itachi la hicieran cambiar de opinión, Matsuri no lo haría.

No con lo terca que era.

—¿Estás consciente que él es 5 años mayor que tú? –pregunto el Uchiha, tratando de conseguir lo que quería, pero su castaña prima solamente río armoniosamente.

—Sasu-chan, no importa, no es mucha la diferencia –comento la de orbes negros, mirando como su prima solamente gruñía y terminaba de tomar su café —, bueno, yo te conté lo que me ha pasado, y ahora sigues tú… ¿Cómo ha ido la relación entre Karin-san y tú?

Se atragantó un poco con el café, pero lo supo simular muy bien.

—Hmp… no me quejo –contesto de manera cortante, tratando de no alargar mucho sobre ese tema que para él no era uno de sus favoritos, algo que Matsuri supo captar muy bien.

—Sasuke-kun, si no quieres casarte con ella, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a mi tío Fugaku?, estoy seguro que él como Minato-san podrán llegar a un acuerdo.

—Eso lo dudo –comento Sasuke, colocándose de pie y mirando su reloj de muñeca —, sabes que a mi Padre no se le puede hacer entrar en razón.

—Como tú. Mi tía me ha dicho que son Padre e hijo –comento Matsuri riendo suavemente, algo que hizo que el peli negro sonriera ligeramente.

—Que graciosa –le dijo tomando su saco —, debo de irme, cualquier cosa que necesites…

—… te llamo –lo irrumpió, sonriéndole con confianza —, lo sé, no soy ninguna niña. Esto te lo he dicho.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero para mí seguirás siendo una niñita –Matsuri infló sus mejillas de una manera tan graciosa que a Sasuke le hizo reír ligeramente —, te veré después –murmuro antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir.

—Yo no soy ninguna niñita –masculló, tomando una de las galletas y masticándola con el ceño fruncido ante el comentario de su primo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro con verdadera rabia como todos esos malditos paparazzi se encontraban en los jardines del club en donde siempre acostumbraba entrenar con su equipo. Sintió como la furia recorría cada una de sus venas y sentir verdaderos deseos de ahorcar a esos zopilotes con sus malditos micrófonos.

—Tranquilo Gaara, estoy arreglando este asunto. Según, la joven que ha dado este rumor se llama Akira.

—No me importa su nombre –le contesto el pelirrojo a Kankuro —, lo único que quiera es que diga que todo es mentira. Quiero que aclare a todos los medios que yo en ningún momento le dije que la haría mi esposa… ¡ni mucho menos que la conozco de toda la vida! –gruñó frustrado y enojado ante esos rumores, que lo único que provocaban en su carrera era que su imagen se viese mal.

—Trataré de hablar con ella.

—No –cortó Gaara, mirando al castaño que le miro crédulamente y notablemente confundido por la respuesta de su hermano menor.

—¿No?

—Yo mismo lo haré –comento tomando su saco y sus lentes para salir de la habitación.

Él mismo arreglaría ese asunto.

No dejaría que todo por lo que había trabajado se viniese abajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frunció el ceño al ver que ese vestido no era el indicado. Odiaba tanto no encontrar lo que quería, siempre observando miles de aparadores con esos vestidos de los cuales no se sentía satisfecha del todo.

Se cruzó de brazos, mirando esos modelos en color verde esmeralda y rojo. Eran un bonito diseño, y al ver de quien los había hecho la hizo rodar sus ojos con cierto fastidio.

—Shizuka –masculló el nombre de su prima.

—Pues a pesar de que la odies, tienes que decir que es buena en lo que hace –comento su amiga, tomando su capuchino y mirando los demás modelitos que se mostraban ahí.

—A Shizuka siempre le ha gustado ser mejor que yo. Y lo ha logrado –comento con cierta tristeza en su voz, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

Lo último que quería era un discurso de la autoestima de su amiga.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál me quedaría mejor? –pidió la opinión de su amiga, que le miró detalladamente, para luego mirar otra vez el vestido.

—No lo sé… los dos se ven… ¿crees que puedas llenarlos? –pregunto con una sonrisita, provocando que sintiese tremendas ganas de ahorcarla en frente de todas las personas.

—¡Ino-cerda! –sí que la podía hacer enfadar con el más mínimo de sus comentarios; su cabello de color rosa y corto, ojos color verde jade preciosos y piel clara.

—Era broma, una broma. No te lo tomes tan a pecho… –siguió molestándola, sintiendo como el aura de la pelirrosa se oscurecía; su cabello era rubio y largo tomado a una larga coleta, ojos color azul claro lindos y piel clara.

—Por lo menos he conseguido novio, y futuro esposo y no soy una solterona como tú –contraataco Sakura, sonriendo de lado, algo que Ino solamente rodo sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Yo no me diría asi… sino con otro termino. Soy liberal, me gusta siempre estar libre. No estar atada a un hombre que siempre decida que debo y que no debo de hacer con mi vida.

—Sí que Tayuya te ha pegado lo feminista –comento Sakura negando ante lo que la ojiazul decía.

—Prefiero serlo que estar comprometida con alguien –Sakura le miro —, sin ofender –Ino río un poco nerviosa. Sin proponérselo, Sakura en ocasiones podía llegar a ser aterradora —, _"compadezco a Naruto. Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera" _–se lamentó en su mente.

—Solo debes de saber que no toda la vida estarás asi. Si sigues a este paso te aseguro que envejecerás y estarás viviendo con más de 50 gatos en tu casa, siendo una anciana amargada… –ahora fue el turno de ella de burlarse, lo que hizo que la rubia le brotará una venita en su frente.

—Yo sigo mis ideales. Además, todos los hombres son idiotas, arrogantes, creyéndose siempre mejor que las mujeres. Estoy bien como estoy. Feliz de estar con el hombre que quiera, y sin compromisos. Fin del cuento –le dejó en claro a la ojijade.

—No hables Ino, porque el mundo da muchas vueltas –le dijo sabiamente, y algo en esas palabras le hizo dar un escalofrío.

—Si… lo que digas –masculló, entrando a la boutique, siendo seguida de su peli rosada amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Diablos! –masculló completamente enfadado, no soportando por mucho más tiempo estar encerrado en su auto.

Bajo de su auto, cerrando la puerta de golpe, y caminando un poco más adelante para tratar de ver de qué era lo que pasaba. Se quitó sus lentes para el sol para ver mejor… sin embargo al sentir como su móvil sonaba lo hizo bajar la mirada.

—¿Menma? –se preguntó el rubio, sorprendido de ver ese nombre.

Sin poder creérselo, lo tomo y contesto.

—¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? –pregunto Naruto con sarcasmo más que nada; su relación como hermano de Menma no era una de la cual se podría garantizar fuese una muy amistosa y amorosa.

—Veo que estas de buen humor hoy. Ya creía que por estar cerca de Sasuke y de Gaara ya te habían pegado lo amargado –se burló del otro lado, algo que hizo que el ojiazul rodara sus ojos.

—Si a eso has llamado, deja decirte que no me encuentro con ánimos de escuchar tus tonterías…

—Claro que no, solamente quiero aclarar una duda que tengo. ¿Qué tenemos que celebrar esta noche?, debe de ser algo realmente importante para reunir a la familia, a sabiendas que no lo hemos hecho desde que ambos ingresamos a la preparatoria –le pregunto, a lo que Naruto suspiro.

—¿Mamá te aviso?

—Hai, y me amenazo si no iba esta noche. El efecto de Mamá Kushina –ambos rieron al saber que eso era más que cierto —, ¿y bien? ¿Qué celebramos?

—No te voy a decir –le dijo como si fuese un niño.

—Oh por favor, no empieces. Si no me lo dices te estaré fastidiando aquí en el trabajo –al escuchar lo que Menma decía del otro lado, Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

¿Menma ya había llegado a la editorial?

¿Y mucho antes que él…?

—¿Estás en la editorial? ¿Ahora? –pregunto.

—Claro, después de todo aquí trabajo también.

—Debo de estar soñando. ¿Tú… en el trabajo?

—Que gracioso. Me muero de risa –él solamente sonrió al saber que Menma no era el único en fastidiar; él también podía defenderse.

—No me importa, si te he soportado por casi toda la vida, puedo soportar estar un par de horas contigo –le contesto, dándole un no como respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Como quieras, solamente no digas que no te lo advertí. Como sea… es tarde, y tú no acostumbras a llegar tarde…

—Estoy en medio del tráfico, tal parece que ha pasado un accidente, no lo sé.

—Sin duda tienes mala suerte… –el tono de voz de Menma al otro lado lo hizo soltar un gruñido fastidiado.

—Lo que digas, tengo que colgar –murmuro.

—Bien, te dejo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué ha pasado? –se preguntó.

—Tal parece que un accidente señorita –le contesto el taxista, algo que a Hinata la hizo soltar un suspiro.

Miro su reloj de muñequera para ver la hora. Se mordió su labio inferior. No quería ser mala amiga y dejar plantada a Ino y a Sakura. Mucho menos ese día en que Sakura le había pedido su ayuda.

—Aquí me bajo, muchas gracias por todo –Hinata le dio el dinero al taxista para abrir la puerta del auto y salir.

Empezó a caminar hacía la acera, si tenía suerte podría llegar unos minutos tarde al centro comercial por un atajo que ella se sabía.

Se detuvo un poco, buscando su agenda en su bolsa.

Frunció el ceño al no verla rápidamente, hizo a un lado algunas cosas que tenía ahí.

Removió una y otra vez pero nada. Su agenda de color morada no se encontraba ahí. Se llevó una mano a su frente para darse un golpecito en la misma, seguramente se le había caído en alguna parte.

Se odió asi misma por haber sido tan despistada. Solo esperaba que la persona que tuviese su agenda se la pudiese dar.

—Solo esto me faltaba… –murmuro, caminando nuevamente, sin mirar si quiera a ambos lados —, primero me topo con alguien que me lo hace recordar, luego se me hace tarde, estoy retrasada y ahora se me perdió mi agenda –dijo en voz alta la ojiperla las cosas que habían sucedido en pocas horas desde que había salido de su casa, caminando rápidamente.

Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no pudo detenerse al chocar con alguien, provocando que su bolso cayera.

—Ay… lo siento. No mire por donde iba –murmuro notablemente avergonzaba por haber sido tan despistada.

—No se preocupe… fue la mía… je…

Abrió sorprendida sus ojos al reconocer esa voz… y a pesar de haber pasado años sin escucharla, la tenía tan gradaba en su mente que la podría reconocer entre mil personas.

Instintivamente tragó saliva al momento de alzar sus mirada, justo en el momento preciso que él.

—¿N-Naruto?

Dejó de recoger las cosas que se habían caído al suelo al ser llamado, y sorprendido de que la joven supiera su nombre sin que él mismo se lo hubiese dado.

Elevo su mirada solamente para ver aquel rostro que de su mente no podía sacar; su sonrisa lentamente se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro para dar paso a una mueca de total asombro y sorpresa.

—¿Hinata?

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, sin duda es un gran apoyo que me da a mí para seguir escribiendo, asi como la inspiración sigue presente je.

OMG!, sin duda me lucí con este capi. ¡El reencuentro de Hina y Naru!, es algo precipitado lo sé, pero en los siguientes capis verán porque lo hice. Todo está fríamente calculado je, de veras.

Sin duda Menma ya está maquilando planes para que Hinata caiga entre sus brazos, pero uno nunca sabe lo que pueda saber. Quien sabe, tal vez Menma sea el que caiga ante el encanto de Hina.

Pobre Gaara, aún tiene sus problemas, pero ser estrella de soccer tiene sus ventajas asi como sus desventajas.

Ya en los siguientes capis se verán las participaciones de los demás personajes. Apenas estoy calentando motores.

Y bueno, pasemos a los reviwers:

**EyesGray-sama**: me da mucho gusto que esta idea sea de tu agrado y prometo que la trama de la historia será interesante. Respecto a tu pregunta, es un NaruHina, pero ¿Quién dijo que no habrá triángulos amorosos de por medio?, Menma también se me hace tan lindo –y endemoniadamente atractivo–, y me alegrará saber que a casi ninguno de mis lectores les molestará ver como Menma coqueteará e intentara ganarse a Hinata-chan, asi que podría decirse que también es un MenmHina. De todo corazón espero que el capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Rizeto Uzumaki: **me alegró tanto tu comentario, e incluso me sonroje un poco je. Yo también corrí en círculos y grite como loca por toda mi casa al ver que mi deseo de que un verdadero rival apareciera en Naruto se cumplió ¡Kya! –si vale la pena lanzar miles de moneditas a la fuente–, y con Menma las cosas serán muy, muy interesantes. Con tus preguntas, bueno… no puedo darte mucha información puesto que apenas llevo dos capítulos, pero te prometo que te las contestaré, lo único que te puedo decir es que una vez que Naruto y Hinata se rencontraron habrá muchos cambios que podrían ocasionar un giro de 180º, y con respecto a Menma, supongamos que cambiará un poco en su actitud. Con todo corazón espero que el capi te guste y espero toparme con otro comentario tuyo, y gracias por tu opinión.

**Pao Uchiga:** me gustó mucho tu opinión y te apoyo, ¡Yo ser fan del MenmHina! ¡Viva!... ejem, mejor me calmó. Descuida, no por ser un NH no habrá escenitas del MenmHina. Me ha encantado Menma que he decidido ponerlo en la mayoría de mis fics, ya sea como amigo de Naruto… o enemigo…, en fin. Espero con toda el alma que el capi te haya gustado, y espero ver otro comentario tuyo, y gracias por el reviwer, en este fic y en el otro.

**Mei Nara: **¡Oh, gracias! ¡Me hiciste sonrojar hasta las orejas!, me alegra que la idea te haya gustado, y gracias nuevamente por decir que te gusta como escribo… ¡me halagas!... y si, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que Sakura se quede con nuestro… ejem, digo, con el rubio que por derecho le pertenece a Hina, tuve que hacer mucha meditación para esta idea, pero al saber que esto se podría cambiar… pues… decidí plantear la idea. Y tranquila, yo te regaño por no dejarme reviwer. Y muchas gracias por lo de mi otro fic. Prometo no tardar en actualizarlo.

**sumebe: **gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya sido interesante. Ya verás que en cada capítulo –como este mismo– habrá muchas cosas de que enterarse.

En fin, yo ya debo de irme. Tengo cosas que hacer –tarea y más… tarea–, por más que no quisiera irme pero el deber me llama. Espero que el capi les haya gustado y que me dejen un lindo comentario, regaño y/o critica, y si me tardo en actualizar… ¡regáñenme!, a veces soy tan despistada que ni me acuerdo de las cosas que debo de hacer.

Nos leemos en la otra o en otros de mis fics.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	3. Sombras del pasado

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ámame como te amo a ti**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**3er capítulo**

Sombras del pasado

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía hilar un pensamiento si quiera.

Su mente, asi como su cuerpo, no reaccionaban a las órdenes de su cerebro. No podía dejar de mirarla, de estar asombrado y sorprendido de ver lo pequeño que el mundo podía llegar a hacer al reencontrarse con la persona que justamente había estado pensando en los últimos días, justo antes de unir su vida con la de Haruno Sakura, su prometida.

Quería hablar, decirle por lo menos una palabra, pero no podía.

La impresión era tanta que su respiración se había congelado, y los latidos de su pecho se aceleraban.

Incluso su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si de sorpresa, emoción, odio, tristeza o… o… felicidad. Ni si quiera podía descifrar los sentimientos como las emociones aliadas que sentía de volver a ver a Hinata, a Hyūga Hinata.

—Yo… –podía leer a la perfección los sentimientos acumulados en sus ojos, y eso le hizo sentir mal.

Le había provocado tanto dolor y sufrimiento cuando él mismo solamente le había profesado sentimientos tan bellos como lo era el amor.

Un amor tan fiel que ella destruyó con sus inseguridades asi como la toma de malas decisiones en su pasado.

Y al igual que Naruto, ella también había salido herida.

Porque durante ese tiempo, se había culpado tanto de sus decisiones, cuando pudo haber sido feliz.

Feliz a su lado.

Pero las cosas estaban hechas, y Naruto no merecía seguir sufriendo más.

—Gracias… –tomo rápidamente sus cosas, sin darle oportunidad al rubio que por lo menos completara una oración adecuada en su mente —. Y… lo siento –murmuro antes de echarse a correr, lejos de él para no hacerlo sufrir.

—¡H-Hinata! –reacciono cuando ya era tarde, la ojiperla ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance, y eso le hizo sentir frustración de no haberle dicho nada, cuando por tantos años había deseado tener una oportunidad como aquella para decirle todo.

Los latidos de su corazón aún no se habían calmado, y eso para él no era una buena señal.

Porque los recuerdos asi como las sensaciones de los que quería enterrar…

Ahora estaba plenamente seguro que ya no lo podría hacer.

No con ese acontecimiento.

—_"Maldición… ¿Por qué justo ahora?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Sasuke-kun, si no quieres casarte con ella, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a mi tío Fugaku?, estoy seguro que él como Minato-san podrán llegar a un acuerdo._

Las palabras de Matsuri rondaban en su mente.

Y su prima había dado justamente en el blanco.

No quería casarse. No estaba en sus planes, por lo menos, no en esos momentos en los que disfrutaba de su vida al fin sin la ferviente autoridad de su Padre.

Pero a pesar de ser ya un adulto, su Padre aun tomaba las decisiones que a él le concernían, como el elegir a la mujer con la cual tendría que soportar por toda la vida.

Esa unión era importante para su Padre, lo sabía más que a nadie.

Pero él no quería ser parte de esa unión.

¡Claro que no!

Y a pesar de que Matsuri le dijese una y otra vez que hablara con su Padre, sabía que este se negaría y se rehusaría a romper el compromiso.

Porque si había una cosa que caracterizara a Uchiha Fugaku era la ambición, como todo un Uchiha.

Y el hablar con su Padre sería una pérdida total de su tiempo, porque no haría nada.

La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler conforme a caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa de su familia.

Esperaba poder llegar a su oficina y trabajar su jornada de manera tranquila y ordenada, asi podría tener un momento de paz y…

—¡Sasuke!

Sus sentidos se encresparon al escuchar esa molesta voz, asi como sentirse envuelto entre los brazos de esa mujer que tarde o temprano sería su esposa.

La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

—Karin… quítate de encima –masculló el azabache, poniendo una cara de pocos amigos al sentir como era estrujado por su prometida, la cual solamente río divertida de verlo de ese humor tan negro.

—Oh vamos, ¿esa es la manera de saludarme? –dejó su abrazo meloso para después, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Vine porque quiero invitarte a desayunar… o a comer, lo que sea primero –le contesto, acostumbrada a su trato, encantándole en lugar de asustarla.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke para ella era un verdadero reto.

Un reto que ella ganaría.

—Hmp… no gracias. No tengo deseos de comer contigo –esperaba quitársela con sus frías palabras, porque no quería pasar momentos con ella, ni mucho menos a las primeras horas del día; asi que Sasuke se ajustó su abrigo y comenzó a caminar, dejando a su prometida con una sonrisa —, además, tengo trabajo que…

—Bastardo, con que aquí estabas… –Sasuke tembló en su lugar al escuchar esa voz.

Oh no…

—Diablos –masculló bajamente, dándose un golpecito en su frente y sintiendo de inmediato un puño en su cabeza que desordenaba sus cabellos —. Idiota…

—He estado buscándote como loco… –murmuro con una sonrisa divertida mientras que se dedicaba a estropearle el peinado a su primito Sasuke, que no dejaba de decirle miles de insultos para que lo soltara —. Cuando llegue a mi oficina esta mañana no encontré los informes de los cuales debiste haberte encargado…

—No soy tu asistente, idiota. Tienes manos para hacerlo… –se zafó de su llave y le miro mal.

Odiaba que lo molestaran de esa manera.

—Hm… veo que estás de mal humor… –se cruzó de brazos y siguió con su sonrisa de verlo enfadado, algo que Sasuke le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

—Siempre es asi, pero… ¿no es lindo? –apoyo al primo mayor de Sasuke en molestarlo, le divertía ver como el frío peli negro perdía, aunque fuese un momento, los estribos; su cabello era de tono rojizo y largo, ojos color rojos como el rubí y piel clara.

—¡Oh, Karin-chan! –abrazó a la que sería su futura prima política, haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera asqueado por la actitud tan parecida de esos dos, aparte de hacerlo enfadar y ganas de ahorcarlos hasta que en sus pulmones nada quedará —. Siempre tan linda como siempre… sin duda el chibi de Sasuke tiene suerte –siguió burlándose, y se sintió satisfecho cuando en la frente del susodicho una venita comenzó a nacer —, yo estaría encantado si fueses mi prometida y no la de este…

—Si quieres podemos hacer un intercambio. Por mí no hay problema –intervino Sasuke, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Por más que me gustaría, no puedo. Karin es tu prometida, Sasuke, y un Uchiha tiene palabra –dijo sabiamente, haciendo que el Uchiha menor solamente alzara una ceja.

—Hmp… ¿eres el indicado para decirme esto?

—Claro que lo soy –murmuro, asintiendo a lo que decía; su cabello era de color negros y un poco alborotado y corto, ojos color negro como el carbón y piel clara.

—Como sea, me largo…

—¡Sasuke! –gruñó cuando Karin le tomó del brazo, algo que realmente odiaba que las mujeres hicieran —, anda, desayunemos juntos, verás que será divertido.

—Ya te dije que tengo trabajo que hacer…

—Yo lo haré por ti… –Sasuke abrió sus ojos en par en par, mirando con serias intensiones de matar a Shisui por abrir su bocota.

—¿De verdad, Shisui-kun? –el Uchiha mayor asintió a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

—Claro, es buena idea que Sasuke y tú pasen un momento juntos antes de la boda –Shisui sonrió deslumbrantemente al sentir el aura de Sasuke tensarse asi como oscurecerse.

Le encantaba ser precisamente él, que arruinara sus planes.

Incluido las citas con Karin.

—_"Lo mato. Esta vez sí que lo voy a hacer" _–pensó mentalmente Sasuke, apretando su puño.

Ya estaba decidido.

Mataría Shisui.

Y no le importaba tener que ir a la cárcel.

—¡Excelente! –exclamó Karin, totalmente emocionada y tomando aún más fuerte el agarre de Sasuke, produciendo asi la sonrisa llena de satisfacción de Shisui por haber hecho una de las suyas.

—_"Shisui: 10 Sasuke: 0" _–pensó mentalmente, ganando ese round.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajó de su lujoso auto y se puso sus lentes para el sol. No quería que en ese lugar lo reconociera, suficiente había tenido con los paparazzi en la entrada del club para salir, como para tener problemas para entrar a la televisora en donde se llevaba a cabo el problema que le había jodido la vida.

Y sabía la personita que había sido.

—Sari –masculló, caminando hacia la entrada principal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estornudó una vez más, tal parecía que alguien estuviese hablando de ella.

¿Pero quién no lo haría?

Sonrió de manera arrogante mientras sentía como la maquillista terminaba de arreglar su cabello para su programa que empezaría en menos de media hora.

Sin duda todo lo que se proponía salía muy bien.

De maravilla, tenía que decir.

—Pero… Sari-sama, yo no quiero seguir con esto… esto es malo –la vocecilla de la chiquilla le llamó la atención, haciendo que enarcara una ceja, provocando que la joven bajara su mirada.

—Akira… ¿Quieres o no quieres el dinero?

—Hai… pero… lo que he dicho han sido mentiras sobre Sabaku-san… no quiero meterme en problemas cuando alguien se entere de esto…

—Ay por favor –hizo una señal a la maquillista que las dejara solas, a lo que la empleada solamente asintió mientras salía de la puerta de la conductora de uno de los programas más visto en toda la entidad —, Akira, no me vengas con esos cuentos.

—Pero… Sari-sama…

—Recuerda que tu Madre se encuentra enferma, muy grave y que necesitas el dinero. Y si quieres que se salve tienes que hacer lo que te digo… ¿quedo claro? –vio como la joven asentía, sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa que hacer lo que ella le decía.

Volvió a sonreír de ver que nada podría salir mal.

Nada.

—Tú obtendrás lo que quieres. Y yo también… –murmuro, girando su silla para tomar un brillo de labios y empezar a colocárselo; su cabello era castaño y largo, ojos color grises lindos y piel clara.

Atreves de su espejo pudo ver como la joven que había contratado para esa farsa bajaba su mirada; sintió en su interior como algo se estrujaba, pero lo desecho.

Quería que Gaara, el mismo Sabaku No Gaara le suplicara, en rodillas, que regresara con él.

Que le perdonara y se humillara por todo lo que él le hizo cuando ella solamente se había dedicado a regalarle su amor.

Porque esa, era su venganza.

—Y esta vez, te va costar mucho, querido –murmuro con determinación.

Nadie la haría detenerse para que Gaara sufriera como ella lo hizo.

Nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡¿Acaso no entendía que ya no quería nada con él?!

—¡Tenten! ¡No me dejes! ¡Para mí eres el aire que respiro…!

Se sintió morir de la vergüenza que toda la gente los estuviese mirando, y todo por culpa de la escenita que su ex novio estaba haciendo, incluso varias personas ya estaban sacando pañuelos.

¡Kami-sama!

¡Qué humillante!

—Kabuto… –masculló, mirando cómo se dedicaba a llorar sin soltarle sus pies, haciendo que en la escena ella fuese precisamente la malvada cuando era viceversa.

—¡Tenten… yo… yo te amo! ¡No me dejes! –siguió vociferando, a lo que ella se dio un golpecito en su frente.

Trataba, ¡y Kami-sama sabía que lo hacía!, tomarse eso con paciencia, saber que tarde o temprano Kabuto terminaría su humillante escena para dejarla libre de una vez por todas.

Pero ya estaba rayando del límite.

Y lo había hecho demasiadas veces.

—Kabuto… ya no te quiero, asi que no hagas esto más difícil, onegai… –pidió en voz baja, esperando asi que las personas que incluso ya habían hecho una circulo para estar pendiente al melodrama que se habían formado, no escucharan.

—¡Pero yo sí! ¡Te amo como jamás amare a alguien!

—Ah… –suspiraron las personas, curiosas, por supuesto.

—_"¿Qué estos no tienen una vida?" _–se preguntó, mordiéndose su labio inferior para no perder los estribos; su cabello era castaño chocolate tomado a dos chonguitos, ojos color caramelo y piel clara.

Miro al cielo, pidiendo clemencia o una señal de como poder salir de ahí.

¡Que alguien la salvara!

¡Fuera quien fuera!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Por qué ahora?

Le preguntó a su reflejo en aquella fuente del parque central de Tokio.

Su corazón asi como sus sentidos estaban alterados al máximo por verlo.

Por verlo nuevamente cuando se imaginó que ya nunca más lo vería.

Creyó que una vez que ella rompiera el hilo que los conectaba, el destino no se encargaría de volverlos a unir.

Pero ahí se daba cuenta que no era asi.

Las lágrimas, como muchas veces otras, querían salir de sus ojos, pero se rehusaba a llorar.

Ya había llorado lo suficiente por todo el daño que ella misma había provocado. En especial a él, a Naruto quien nunca se lo mereció.

Se merecía todo el dolor del mundo, lo sabía, pero el encontrarse con la persona que no había podido sacar de su mente era más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.

Naruto la odiaba. Seguramente era asi por todos los problemas que ella le causó, asi como el sufrimiento y el dolor por otro lado.

La culpa se había encargado de hacerla tener miedo.

Miedo de seguir dañando a las personas que no se lo merecían.

Y además, sabía que nunca podría volver a amar cuando no podía sacar de su corazón a Naruto.

Ese amor que ella le tenía y que rechazó en su pasando, cuando no era nada más que una chica tonta y estúpida por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Y se arrepentía por eso.

¡Claro que lo hacía!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Ya no podía regresar el pasado para arreglar los errores de su vida.

Todo estaba ya hecho y no podía hacer nada más.

—Además… no creo que nos volvamos a ver después de esto –Hinata suspiro al mirar la hora y darse cuenta que Ino como Sakura la debían de estar esperando, y que por haber estado sentada ahí, metida entre sus pensamientos, había tardado más de lo acordado.

Se puso de pie, pues no quería llegar aun más tarde cuando Sakura la necesitaba.

—Solo espero ya no verlo. Nunca más –se llevó una mano en su pecho, que seguía latiendo, incluso más que la carrera que había hecho.

Pero no era de miedo o de alguna otra emoción.

Su corazón latía de alegría por verlo otra vez, a pesar de que quisiera negarlo.

Porque al ver otra vez esa sonrisa que se había topado por primera vez, había hecho que los recuerdos del ayer inundaran cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Sin duda sigues siendo el mismo… –murmuro con una sonrisa —, espero que hayas encontrado a alguien… que no te haga lo que yo te hice…

No supo porque, pero esa idea no le agradó, incluso sintió una brisa helada calar su pecho, haciéndola sentir extraña.

Demasiado extraña; negó con su cabeza por las cosas en las que estaba pensando.

No quería que otra vez las sombras del pasado llegaran a su vida.

No otra vez.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la espera, pero la inspiración no llegaba, no hasta que me vio totalmente llena de tarea.

Inspiración loca.

Bueno, las cosas se parecen a su dueño, y yo no puedo decir que soy una chica normal… jeje.

En fin…

OMG!

OMG!

OMG!

¡Qué fuerte se vio el capítulo!

Sin duda muchas emociones.

Y como no quiero que en la historia sea vea muy seria, puesto que no es una cualidad que yo tenga a pesar que digan lo contrario, puse tantito de humor.

¡Dios, nuestra querida Tenten!, donde acabo a llegar. Humillada en frente de todos por su novio. Me pregunto… ¿Quién la salvará de su apuro?, pues que yo sepa no será Batman, ni el Chapulín Colorado eh.

Gaara sin duda está corajudo y enfadado, y está dispuesto saber toda la verdad. Uy Sari, cuídate porque te esperan muchos problemas.

Y ni te imaginas los que se avecinan.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… ya llegó alguien que si te ponga en tu lugar… ¡Kya, Shisui-kun esa tan lindo y adorable!... Karin + Shisui = un Sasuke enojado, y con muchos problemas.

Y lo más importante…

¡Naruto y Hinata!

Yo esperaba un beso… pero no, no se puede por los problemas que cada uno tiene… y por los problemas que se avecinan de parte mía… ¡Muajaja!, me encanta ser escritora por esto.

Y ni se imaginan la sorpresa que les tengo para el siguiente capítulo.

Y aguarden, que Menma hará su aparición. No desesperen.

Bien, pues debo de decir que estoy muy alegre por cada uno de los comentarios en mi fic, en verdad no esperaba una reacción como esta.

As que con gusto les voy a contestar sus reviwers:

**Pao Uchiuga: **si, realmente fue inesperado, lo sé. Y mi intención no es apresurar las cosas, es solo que quiero que el fic no tome un camino muy, muy lento. Espero que no te moleste. Y sí, quería dar una sorpresa. ¡Momentos MenHina a la vista!, ya nuestro querido, hermoso y sexy Menma aparecerá en el relato, solo esperen al siguiente capi en el que estoy ya trabajando junto al de **Mi mayor pecado **y unos dos nuevos fics que tengo planeado subir; y no me des las gracias, me alegra que les guste la participación de Menma, que aunque mis hermanas digan que le estar robando la popularidad a nuestro Naruto, Nah, me importa un comino. Por ser Menma soy capaz de todo. En fin, espero que el capi te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo, y sigo esperando ese fic tuyo de Menma & Hinata para ya subirlo a la comunidad.

**sumebe: **pues no de la manera en la que pensábamos. Fue muy lento, incluso creo que una tortuga pudo haber dado una mejor respuesta, pero es de Naruto de quien se trata. Espero que el capi te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**tanney: **Oh, me sonrojas con cada uno de tus comentarios. Y sin duda la reacción de Menma cuando se entere lo que hubo entre Naruto y Hinata será épico, y más cuando Naruto sepa que Hina es la amiga de su prometida, y que Hina se entere que el prometido de Sakura es Naruto. ¡Dios será emocionante!, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y te prometo que el fic **Prohibido quererme **estará en mi perfil. Espero que el capi te guste.

**EyesGray-sama: **gracias, y si, Menma es tan sexy que nos altera a todas. Espero que el capi te guste.

**Rocio Hyuga: **pues Naruto no reaccionó de una manera que sea aceptable para fans del NaruHina… ¡se quedó callado!, y reaccionó cuando Hinata se fue. Por lo menos Hinata pudo decir algo. Y si… Menma es genial; si es que necesitaba un verdadero rival para Naruto en mis fics, y cuando Menma apareció, pues no me lo pensé más. Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste. Y gracias por el dato, ya no diré MenmHina.

**Yanu-chan: **asi es Yanu-chan, será Naruto VS Menma, pero aún falta para eso. Todavía faltan muchas cosas y un nuevo motivo para que Menma empiece a pensar que Hinata no será solo una víctima más… será algo más importante para él. Pero como dije, aún falta. Espero que te guste el capi.

**Dublealfa: **pues no fue asi. Ni si quiera Naruto pudo pensar en que decir y fue Hinata la que pudo decir algo, por lo menos. ¡Y miles de disculpas!, es solo que no me di cuenta de tu comentario hasta después de subir el fic, un enorme lo siento, te juro que ya no volverá a pasar. Los recuerdos son una pista de lo que hizo que Hina tomara la decisión que tomo, ya más tarde pondré más. Espero que el capi te guste y gracias por tus comentarios. Y no te discrimino, yo quiero a todos mis lectores a pesar de que tengas gustos diferentes de los míos je.

**Noelialuna: **si… fuerte, Menma quiere conquistar a nuestra inocente Hinata. Lo sé, Naruto casándose con Sakura… no es algo bonito, bueno, por lo menos no para mí que no me agrada esta pareja. Y serán muchas reacciones, y la que más me interesa es la de Naruto y Hinata cuando se enteren que el mundo es muy pequeño. Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre tan lindos.

**hinata uzumaki: **Oh… que lindo tu nick… ¡Hinata Uzumaki! … ejem, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que el capi te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Rizeto Uzumaki: **Oh… gracias, me da gusto que te haya gustado los capis pasados. Y si, te comprendo, el reencuentro de Hinata y Naruto da para morderse las uñas, y más cuando Menma quiere conquistar a la linda Hinata… pero la pregunta aquí es… ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿O será precisamente él en caer?... ¿O Naruto como Menma caerán al encanto de Hina-chan?, una vez más gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el capi te guste.

Ok, yo debo de irme.

Antes de irme les quiero decir que he subido un One-shot de la pareja Menma & Hinata para un concurso en el foro Irresistiblemente Naranja, que se titula **Lo que calla mi corazón**, y para los que ya lo han leído pues gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, y para los que no, me gustaría que lo hicieran je.

Y una noticia buena para los que me pidieron una conti de ese fic.

¡Si habrá!

Estoy trabajando en la conti, será un pequeño fic de 5 capítulos.

Asi que espérenlo.

Nos leemos en la otra y un enorme beso para cada uno de ustedes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	4. Inevitable Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ámame como te amo a ti**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**4to capítulo**

Inevitable

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al encontrarse en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su oficina, Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón con la mirada perdida en algún sitio de toda la sala.

Estaba estático, pálido como una hoja de papel, como una estatua de aquellas de un museo, sorprendido, atónico, conmocionado, es decir, esa mañana, después de tantos años de no verse se había topado con quien fue llamado su primer amor.

Con Hyūga Hinata.

Y no solamente eso, a Naruto no le asustaba reencontrarse con Hinata ya que él mismo pensó que algún día tendrían que reencontrarse porque el mundo era demasiado pequeño.

No, lo que a él le aterraba era que esos sentimientos que quiso guardar en el rincón más oscuro de su alma seguían presentes ahí. Lo pudo sentir al ver los ojos aperlados de Hinata otra vez, al perderse como muchas veces en su hermoso rostro.

Su corazón no solo se agitó por la sorpresa, también se aceleró por el amor que aún le tenía.

¡Pero no podía hacerlo!

Se iba a casar con Sakura.

Naruto había dado su palabra y había decidido unir su vida con la Haruno, no podía retroceder. ¿Dónde quedaría el valor de su palabra?

Sin embargo, Hinata… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que topársela ahora? ¿Por qué justo en esos momentos en que por fin comenzaba a olvidarla?

¿Por qué en aquellos momentos cuando estaba a punto de casarse?

El sonido de un chasquido de dedos trajo de vuelta a la realidad de Naruto que parpadeó un par de veces solamente para ver que se trataba de su hermano, Menma, que le miraba con la ceja alzada.

— ¿Durmiendo con los ojos abiertos?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesto.

— Hm, que humor –musito Menma, tomando asiento sin pedir permiso, quedando frente a frente de Naruto, el cual a su parecer lucía bastante gruñón esa misma mañana —. Solo venía por algo, pero veo que no estás de humor asi que mejor lo dejo para otra.

Palpó por encima de su sacó la pequeña agenda que tenía en su poder.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Siempre vas a decirme?

— ¿Decirte que? –la verdad él no recordaba nada.

Menma, cansado, rodó sus ojos.

— Sobre lo de esta noche.

— Menma, creí ser bastante claro en el teléfono. No voy a decirte nada –tomó algunos papeles al azar, tratando de quitarse a su hermano de encima —. Espera hasta la noche.

— Bien, bien –se dio por vencido en ver que no conseguiría nada —. Solo ten en cuenta que no duraré mucho ahí.

— Sabes que si estas presente o no, no me importa –lo dijo de manera tan natural, pero haciendo que Menma apretara sus manos.

Ok, lo había conseguido, después de tantos años Naruto parecía indiferente ante todos sus asuntos. Cuando ambos eran cercanos no había una sola vez en que Naruto no dejara de meter sus narices en donde no le convenía. Las cosas que él hacía solo eran cosa suya, de nadie más.

Pero, ahora, después de tantos años, Menma aún no se acostumbrada. Era extraño que de un día para otro Naruto hubiese cambiado tanto, y todo esto fue después de haber regresado de Corea del sur, pero lo prefería mejor asi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hinata!

Dejó de mirar sus pies y alzó la mirada solamente para ver a Sakura e Ino en la lejanía.

Con una sonrisa avergonzada, Hinata se acercó lo más rápido hacia sus amigas, esperando no recibir muchos sermones por dejarlas casi plantadas en el centro comercial, sin embargo, cuando estuvo cerca de ellas dos se pudo dar cuenta que ya tenían varias bolsas.

— Lo siento mucho. Hubo… –el recuerdo de su reencuentro con Naruto paso por su mente, pero decidió pasarlo —… algunos problemas.

— No importa, Hinata, lo importante es que estás aquí –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, posándose al lado de la ojiperla.

— Oh –Hinata notó las bolsas —, veo que comenzaron.

— ¿Ah? –la peli rosada también miró las bolsas —. ¿Esto? No, no es mío, es de la cerda. Ya sabes que cuando tiene dinero en su tarjeta se pone comprar sin mirar cuánto cuesta cada prenda.

— ¡Oye! –se quejó la rubia, dejando de beber su malteada de fresas.

— Como sea.

Sakura decidió ignorar a Ino y tomó la mano de Hinata, comenzando a caminar hacia una tienda con vestidos hermosos.

— Hay que comenzar o si no, no estaré lista.

— Oigan… –Ino miró toda las bolsas que tenía — ¿No van a ayudarme?

— ¿Quién te manda a comprar tanto?

— ¡Yo no voy a poder sola!

— Entonces espera ahí –gritó Sakura y Hinata sonrió nerviosa en notar el ceño fruncido de Ino.

— N-No tardaremos, Ino –trató de consolar Hinata.

— ¡Hum!

Ya no podía decirles nada, pues Hinata como Sakura se encontraban ya lejos de su alcance. No tuvo otra opción que sentarse en la banca, rodeada de sus 10 bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores con hermosas prendas de vestir que estaba segura que al llegar a su departamento dejaría olvidadas en el fondo de su armario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shisui sonrió traviesamente.

¿Hacer el trabajo de Sasuke? ¡Claro que no!

A él le gustaba la vida ligera y sin muchas responsabilidades, y también jugarle una que otra broma a su primito menor. Era divertido.

Le gustaría estar presente para ver como Sasuke tendría que lidiar por todo el trabajo que ya le había llegado de parte de Fugaku-san, y ahora que Itachi se encontraba de viaje sin duda era mucho trabajo para el Uchiha menor.

Mientras tanto, Shisui daría una vuelta. Últimamente encontraba todo aburrido y estar encerrado en su oficina por varias horas solo hacía que se aburriese como una hostia. Asi que la idea de darse una vuelta por las calles de Tokio y ligar con una que otra mujer linda no era tan mala idea.

Fue por eso que tomó la perilla de la puerta para obtener su libertad cuando…

— ¡Wof!

… un enorme perro se le lanzó encima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El silencio reinaba y Karin no sabía qué hacer.

Desde que su tío Minato le había dado la estupenda noticia de que, después de todos sus esfuerzos, Uchiha Sasuke sería al fin su prometido se hizo la promesa que haría todo lo posible porque Sasuke la amara como ella a él.

Sin embargo, era un trabajo complicado, sobre todo cuando el azabache no hacía ni el menor intento de corresponderle.

El compromiso solo era un lazó para que ambas familias se viesen beneficiadas, y esto a Karin no le molestó, es decir, si podía tener a Sasuke ya nada le importaba.

Karin dejó de tomar su té para mirar como Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a cada segundo el reloj de su muñeca. Era notoria su desesperación de largarse de ahí y no verla, por lo menos, el resto del día.

La fiesta que se daría para celebrar su compromiso sería en unos cuantos días, en donde todas las personas ricachonas de toda la ciudad asistirían, y también a la subasta para ganar fondos para los necesitados. Y obviamente, Sasuke y Karin tendrían que ir, sonriendo falsamente, o en el caso de Sasuke, aparentar estar feliz con la pelirroja cuando en su interior quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que se negaba rotundamente a ese compromiso arreglado.

Sasuke bufó, molesto.

Ni si quiera había bebido un trago de su café amargo.

— Sasuke –lo llamó y el azabache la miró.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó, siempre tan seco y frío, sin un sentimientos en su voz, solamente queriéndole hacer ver que no estaba para nada contento con ella.

— Ah –Karin suspiró, no, era mejor quedarse callada —. No nada importante, solo quería que te relajaras un poco –sonrió un poco —, te ves estresado.

— Lo estoy porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

— Pero Shisui-kun lo hará por ti.

Ante lo crédula que Karin era, soltó una risa.

— Claro ¿Shisui cubriéndome? No lo conoces Karin. Shisui no hará nada, solo le gusta joderme la vida.

Karin bajo la mirada, entristecida en ver que Sasuke en verdad detestaba pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Y esto fue notado por Sasuke, el cual chasqueó la lengua.

Karin no tenía la culpa de que ambos tuviesen que casarse, su padre asi como Minato-san habían tomado la decisión sin preguntarles a ambos si era lo que querían.

— Escucha no…

— ¿Tanto detestas pasar algo de tu tiempo conmigo, Sasuke? –Karin alzó la mirada —. ¿Tanto me detestas?

— No te detesto Karin…

— Pues no lo parece, Sasuke –opino la de cabello rojo —. Sé que para ti la mayoría de las personas, especialmente las mujeres son molestas, fastidiosas e irritantes. Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, y fue por eso que cambie –confeso —, pero ahora veo que esto a ti no te interesa.

— Karin, a comparación de todas las chicas que han estado detrás de mí tu si tienes cerebro.

Levantó la mirada, sorprendida de que Sasuke le dijese esto. Algo de esperanza se llenó en su pecho, pero solo fue cuestión de ver la mirada negra de Sasuke para darse cuenta que no, no había esperanza.

— Pero ¿casarme? –el Uchiha parecía angustiado y fastidiado a la vez —. Casarme no es lo mío, es decir, no estoy listo y no quiero hacerlo.

— Entonces porque no se lo dices a tu padre.

— ¿A Uchiha Fugaku? –río con sequedad —. Es obvio que su respuesta será negativa.

— Sigue intentando.

Terminó su té y se puso de pie, mirando a Sasuke.

— Yo no te voy a obligar a que te cases conmigo –tomó su bolso –. Me gustas Sasuke, eso es verdad e incluso te puedo decir que te amo, pero… si no quieres estar conmigo, no te voy a forzar. Incluso por más que yo quiera que estés conmigo –Karin se ajustó sus lentes —. Es cierto que me puse el reto de conquistarte pero ahora veo que es imposible, es más, estoy pensando que ninguna mujer podrán conquistarte –Karin sonrió —. Mucho menos con el corazón de hielo que tienes.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por las cosas que Karin le había dicho, la cual con una última sonrisa se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No se lo tomó a mal porque todo lo que Karin le dijo era cierto.

**Ninguna mujer podría conquistarle.**

No cuando tuviese un **corazón** de **hielo**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con una señal les hizo saber a todos que la dejaran sola. Ya Akira se había ido con la paga que ella le daba.

Sari se vio en el espejo, notando que se veía fabulosa como siempre, esto la hizo sonreír orgullosa y se puso de pie ya que su programa comenzaría en un par de minutos.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió en ver que Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba frente a frente de ella. La sorpresa fue pasajera pues en lugar de mostrar temor al saber que el pelirrojo ya la había descubierto, solo sonrió sensualmente.

— Gusto de verte otra vez, Gaara-kun –el ojiverde frunció el ceño —. ¿Quieres pasar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Hmm… este no –musito inconforme, arrojando el vestido y haciendo que Hinata suspirara y mirase la hora.

— Ohm, Sakura, no es que te este… presionando ni nada del estilo pero...

Una vez más miró la cantidad enorme de vestidos que se encontraba su derecha.

—… ¿a qué horas será la cena?

— Descuida, tenemos un par de horas –dijo una cantarina Sakura, asomándose en el probador sonriendo para después ocultarse otra vez.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire, bueno se lo merecía por haberse tardado tanto tiempo, además Sakura debía de darse su tiempo ya que de nada valía comprar un hermoso vestido si una no estaba cómoda con la prenda.

— Solo espero que Ino esté bien –murmuro Sakura mientras se cambiaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡¿Cuánto pensaban hacerla esperar?!

— Oh no, yo me largo, ya ni me importa lo que la frentuda me haga. ¡No me voy a quedar aquí!

Ino, furiosa, se puso de pie, tomando con violencia las bolsas multicolores entre sus manos.

Cosa que fue difícil ya que eran demasiado y ella tan solo tenía dos brazos, asi que no tuvo de otra que hacerle como fuese.

— Hum, mira que dejarme aquí y esperarlas todo el tiempo. ¡Están pero bien mal de la cabeza! –siguió quejándose mientras empezaba a caminar, no viendo con claridad ya que algunas bolsas le estorbaban la vista.

Pero Ino confiaba que caminar sin ver bien por donde iba, con tacones que medían más de 10 cm todo estaba bien.

Grave error.

— ¡Auch!

Las bolsas cayeron al suelo y este recibió a su trasero.

Ino se quejó por el dolor de su parte trasera y con enojo miró al culpable, o en este caso, a la culpable.

Una niña pequeña.

— Mi… Mi… –la pequeña nenita de cabello negro miró con sus ojos negritos que comenzaban a llorar el helado tirado en el suelo —. ¡Mi helado!

— Ah… yo… lo siento mucho –disculpó la rubia en ver lo que había provocado su testarudez.

¡Kami-sama! había hecho llorar a una monada de niña.

— ¡Mi helado!

— T-Te comprare otro.

— ¡Mi helado!

— Ya no tienes por qué llorar, te comprare otro del sabor que tú quieras.

Sonrió nerviosa en notar como la gente se le quedaba mirando y empezaba cuchichear a sus espaldas como si ella no existiera.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! –comenzó a llorar más fuerte la pequeña —. ¡Quiero a mi papi!

— Ay no –susurró Ino no sabiendo que hacer.

Amaba a los niños, todos lo sabían. Quería mucho al pequeño hijo del quien fue su segundo padre, Asuma, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer con la pequeña nena que no dejaba de llamar a su padre.

— ¡Sora!

Una masculina voz hizo que Ino girara para ver como un joven hombre –bastante sexy ante sus ojos– de aparentemente su misma edad corría hacia ellas, o mejor dicho, hasta la niña.

— ¡Papi!

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su hija entre sus brazos, suspirando de alivio en ver que por fin la había encontrado. Shin sin duda lo iba a matar al saber que dejaba descuidada a su sobrinita.

— ¡Papi, mi helado!

— Sora, tranquila, te comprare otro.

Sai dejó de mirar a su pequeña hija para ver a la –hermosa– mujer que les miraba; al sentir la negra y profunda mirada de ese par de ojos negros Ino se sonrojó.

— Yo lamento mucho lo del helado, es que no veía y… y… bueno sería justo que yo le comprara un helado a su hija –explicó Ino, aun en el suelo.

Sai bajó a su hija y le ofreció la mano a la rubia de encantadores ojos azulinos.

— Y también sería justo que yo le ayude a levantarse del suelo –el peli negro mostró una media sonrisa —. No es de caballeros dejar a una hermosa dama en el suelo.

El corazón de Ino latió acelerado y sintió su rostro enrojecer.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Sora, escondida entre las piernas de su padre, frunció el ceño al mirar las miraditas que la rubia le lanzaba a su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Haimaru!

El perro comenzó a gruñirle y a él se le pinto el rostro de puro miedo. No le gustaban los animales, especialmente los perros, les tenía… pavor.

— ¡Haimaru!

Ante los gritos de su dueña, Haimaru dejó de gruñirle al pobre de Shisui que suspiró aliviado de no tener la bestia sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esos modales? Nunca te le lances a las personas asi –le dijo a su perro, el cual agachó su cabeza, emitiendo quejidos por haberla hecho enojar —. Tendremos que trabajar en eso –dijo suspirando.

Hana dejó de regañar a su perro para mirar al hombre que aún estaba en el suelo. Ante esto, sonrió avergonzada.

— Gomen ne, Haimaru no se comporta asi, supongo que está nervioso –la Inuzuka rascó su nuca nerviosa —. Los perros reflejan las emociones de sus dueños –río dulcemente, ofreciéndole la mano —, en fin no querrá estar ahí todo el tiempo ¿cierto?

— C-Creo que no –habló como pudo Shisui, aun asustado, tomando la mano de la fémina y colocándose de pie.

Una vez en pie, Shisui pudo ver a la mujer en frente de él. Era atractiva, bueno, todas las mujeres eran atractivas, pero ella tenía algo diferente de todas las conquistas que él tuvo. Su sonrisa era genuina y traviesa, y sus ojos eran preciosos asi como también misteriosos.

— ¿Uh? –Hana parpadeó confundida en ver que el apuesto hombre no dejaba de mirarle —. ¿Ocurre algo señor?

— No es solo qué, me sorprende ver que una delicada dama como usted pueda domar este tipo de… –el Uchiha miró el gran can que le gruñó molesto —… de animales.

Hana sonrió arrogantemente.

No era la primera vez que se topaba con ese tipo de hombres.

Ah… y pensaba que ese día sería lindo.

— Le puedo asegurar que Haimaru es un gran perro –rascó la cabeza de su can —. Y no me considero una delicada mujer –Hana tomó la correa de Haimaru —, al contrario, me considero una bastante fuerte, asi que no se deje engañar por lo de afuera.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Hana comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada sorprendida de Shisui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Ninguno me queda bien!

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente en ver como Sakura buscaba y buscaba más vestidos.

— T-Tranquila, Sakura, encontraremos uno bueno –trató de calmar a su amiga —. No te desesperes.

— ¡Kya! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –gritó desilusionada.

Hinata no sabía que decirle a la peli rosada para que tratara de calmarse.

Hasta que, como obra divina viniendo del mismísimo cielo, en medio de su situación vio en la lejanía, con una luz celestial como fondo a un hermoso vestido de color rojo que podría ser su salvación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin alzó una ceja al escuchar tamaños gritos al otro lado de la tienda. Ya llevaba ahí un buen tiempo, buscando un bonito vestido que llevarse, comprar cosas de alguna manera la calmaban y vaya que necesitaba calmarse después de decirle tamañas cosas a Sasuke.

Aunque ¿Por qué debería de preocuparse? Le dijo la verdad, no le mintió.

En fin, debía de dejar a Sasuke a un lado y ver que vestido le quedaba mejor.

Busco entre todas las demás prendas, encontrando uno en verdad hermoso.

Karin sonrió, era su día de suerte.

Lo jaló para probárselo de una vez y si le quedaba, comprarlo, sin embargo el vestido no quería salir.

Frunció el ceño y lo jaló con más fuerza, pero no.

— ¿Con que no quieres salir, eh? –Karin se ajustó sus lentes —. Veamos quien dura más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— N-No quiere salir –murmuro Sakura intentando tomar el vestido de color rojo, era su última salvación —. Ayúdame Hinata.

Hinata asintió y se puso codo a codo de Sakura, jalando del vestido también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Ah no –Karin jaló otra vez —, vas a salir porque vas a salir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Con más fuerza, Hina!

— ¡Sí!

Sakura como Hinata jalaron con todas sus fuerzas y ¡Eureka! El vestido por fin salió, sin embargo, no solamente el vestido sino también una mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Kya!

Las encargadas de la tienda escucharon un gran golpe provenir del otro lado de la tienda, por lo que, alarmadas fueron corriendo, solamente para encontrarse con varios maniquís tirados y que junto a estos, Karin, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban también, quejándose.

— Auch –exclamó Hinata, levantando la mirada solamente para ver a su peli rosada amiga jalar el vestido.

— Lo siento querida, pero yo lo vi primero –dijo Sakura al son de guerra.

Pero Karin no se la iba a dejar fácil.

— Oh no, cariño, yo lo vi primero –dijo la pelirroja —, asi que suelta tus manos de este vestido que ya tiene mi nombre.

Sakura y Karin se miraron con rivalidad, ninguna de ellas se conocía pero ya veían que no iban a ser buenas amigas.

— Sakura, podemos buscar otro.

Sakura miró a su amiga.

— ¡No! ¡Yo lo vi primero, Hinata!

Escuchar ese nombre la hizo soltar el vestido, haciendo que Sakura se fuese a espaldas, quejándose.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa cuatro ojos?!

— ¿H-Hinata?

Al ser llamada, Hinata miró hacia la persona que la llamó, topándose con ese par de ojos rojizos como el rubí.

— ¿K-Karin?

Sakura solo las miró confundida.

— ¿Se conocen?

Karin soltó una risa seca y cruel.

— ¿Conocerla? –habló con furia—. Nunca podría olvidar el nombre de la mujer que le hizo mucho daño a mi primo.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uy, sí que las cosas pintan mal para Hinata. Con Karin como enemiga nadie se salva.

Pero antes.

¡Lo siento! En verdad lo siento. Siento bastante haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero hasta hace poco la desgraciada de mi inspiración volvió. Sé que esto no es una excusa justificable.

Pues he vuelto y la trama de esta historia sigue.

Los secretos lentamente se irán revelando y el amor olvidado renacerá de las cenizas.

Tengo que decir que los otros personajes tendrán su participación, no mucha pero estarán colados en esta historia y algunos tendrán relación con los protagonistas.

Y… ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz, muy, pero muy feliz.

Asi que voy a contestar sus lindos reviews:

**sumebe: **si al fin regrese. ¡Y espero poder quedarme, jaja! Espero que el capítulo te guste y siento mucho haberme tardado.

**Guest: **asi es, Naruto sigue sintiendo algo por Hinata y ten por seguro que tendrá uno que otro problema con eso. Hinata también a pesar de querer ocultarlo, lo sigue amando, es decir, el primer y verdadero amor nunca se olvida. Y ¡lo sé! Que tiene que Menma le quite popularidad a Naruto, hasta creo yo que Menma es mejor que Naruto (etto, espero que Narutin no me escuche decir esto jaja). Y ánimo a subir ese fic tuyo. Espero que el capi te guste y siendo haber tardado mucho.

**Dublealfa: **por supuesto que se volverán a ver. Es algo inevitable. Y descuida, poco a poco los secretos saldrán a la luz, solo debes de estar atento al fic. Y si, lo que hizo Hinata sin duda será un gran obstáculo, junto con los que vienen (ejem, Sakura y Menma). También te aseguro que los demás personajes tendrán, algunos, que ver con la trama. En fin, espero que el capi te guste y lamento haber tardado.

**Noelialuna: **¡Lo sé! Yo amo a Shisui por eso y si él siguiera vivo apuesto a que molestaría un sinfín de veces a Sasuke. Tranquila, que después de la tormenta viene la calma, Gaara va a tener su recompensa, claro que no siempre las recompensas vienen asi como asi. A Hinata no se le va a poder cumplir su deseo porque se va a volver a topar a Naruto, y más veces de las que pensó, y como lo has dicho, ¡Menma viene incluido! Ya estoy calentando motores para llegar a esa parte. Veremos quién gana. Espero que te guste el capi y siento haber tardado tanto.

**Blangel48: **se bienvenida al fic y gracias por tus palabras. Me da gusto que la historia te guste, y pues tal vez se parezca a esa película que tu mencionas, pero te aseguro que no será el mismo trama. Tienes razón, manejar diferentes historias ademas de la de los protagonistas es difícil, pero es entretenido y le da a la historia más drama porque puedes relacionar las demás historias con la importante. ¡Lo sé! La aparición de Menma es un milagro (sé que estoy exagerando pero quería un verdadero rival para Naruto –que no fuese Sasuke– en el amor y se cumplió mi deseo). Igual que tu opino que Sasuke no es un buen rival en el amor, yo preferiría mejor a Kiba o incluso a Gaara, pero a Sasuke casi no. Pero ahora con Menma… jiji, Naruto la tendrá difícil. El NaruHinaMen es genial, bueno sé que yo lo invente (creo, porque alguien más lo hizo pero se vale soñar) pero me ha enganchado tanto y he imaginado muchas historias en mi mente con este triángulo amoroso y me da gusto que a la mayoría de ustedes les guste. ¡Hacen que mi corazón se agite! Espero que el capi te guste y prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Pues gracias, en verdad gracias por sus comentarios y en verdad una disculpa. He estado haciendo **one-shot** para que mi inspiración vuelva y con mi proyecto de la tabla de frases MenHina parece que está funcionando. Ya el resto de fics que tengo que actualizar los estoy comenzando y agregando ideas.

No tengo nada más que añadir, solo que de todo corazón espero que el capítulo les guste.

¡Nos leemos en la otra!

Besitos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me dan un review?

**Pd: **próximo fic en actualizar: **Prohibido quererme. **Atentos, eh.


End file.
